La Biblia de putas y neón
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: Todos tenían un motivo. Todos tenían un arma. Sólo les faltaba la fecha. 22 de octubre. / Para LuFFy McCormick. / ¡Felicidades casi atrasadas, Sharkie!


Un pseudo**E**special**H**alloween para una pseudo**R**ubia.

Para Sharkie.

**LA BIBLIA DE PUTAS Y NEÓN.**

_Porque todo debió de ocurrir en un __**D**__os__**D**__os._

**Prólogo.** **La grapadora no estaba disponible. **| Génesis_. _(**N**atsu**S**ting.)

Nueva York. 22 de octubre, 1953.

_Dragneel está casado. Lo ha estado durante diez años._

_Sting está soltero. Lo ha estado siempre._

_(Exceptuando los cinco últimos minutos.)_

Todo el mundo sale de la oficina. Maletín en mano, sombrero calado. Todo el mundo, excepto él. Los creativos siempre salen más tarde, cuando los de cuentas ya se han sentado junto a sus esposas e hijos a cenar.

Sting se queda en completo silencio, frente la máquina, esperando a que se le ocurra un nuevo slogan para PepsiCo. Aunque, realmente, la cola le importa una mierda. Detesta el gas. Y todavía le parece más repugnante el director de finanzas de PepsiCo.

El teléfono suena. Rápidamente, coge las tijeras que reposan sobre el escritorio y corta el cable. No le apetece hablar con Cheney, el pesado de recursos humanos. No le apetece cenar con él, no le apetece competir con la secretaria. Ahora, apunta más alto.

Y, antes de que pueda escribir una sola palabra, la puerta se abre, dejando paso a la señora Dragneel. Tan elegante como siempre, piensa al verla envuelta en las pieles que su marido le regala para compensar el _amor _que regala a otras. Sting suspira. Con Auguria puede competir. Con aquella diosa, no.

Se desean una buena noche, aunque sólo por cortesía. Y él la sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece tras la puerta de su superior, del director de creativos, de su único deseo.

Se dobla la manga y lee la hora en el reloj, el reloj de pulsera que le dio su abuelo tras graduarse. Faltan cinco minutos para que Dragneel entre en ese despacho. Se muerde el labio. Sigue en blanco; no se le ocurre nada para PepsiCo. Bufa y ladea la cabeza. Y así hasta que siente el frío de las tijeras en su mano. Destruir un matrimonio de diez años en cinco minutos suena bastante divertido. Se levanta lentamente. Tiene la garganta seca y mucha sed. No le vendría mal tomarse una Pepsi.

Refrescante. De un solo trago.

Y así rezan todos los carteles publicitarios.

**I. No fue por la manzana. **| Adán y Eva. (**L**axus**M**irajane.)

Jackson. 22 de octubre, 1962.

_Él trabaja y ella limpia._

_(Pero no para siempre.)_

La señora Dreyar friega los platos. Y con qué elegancia viste el delantal, con qué sencillez luce el carmín. Le da una larga calada al cigarro y se deshace de la ceniza restante sobre la vajilla que Freed les regaló a ella y a su marido el día en el que decidieron casarse. Y a veces se le olvida que la alianza que lleva en el anular la liga a su _perfecto _esposo. Otra calada. Los platos mojados brillan bajo la bombilla. Freed siempre tuvo mal gusto, piensa.

Y ya es hora de cenar.

Los niños corretean en el jardín, mientras el perro se persigue la cola y embarra el porche. A ella le toca hacer la cena, poner la mesa y esperar a su marido, que, seguramente, llegará de mala uva. Se sentarán y a ella le tocará escuchar las desgracias de la bolsa. Lo que le resulta más gracioso es fingir que no sabe nada sobre economía, que en su cabeza sólo hay puntillas y cocidos. Entonces, toca hablar de Kennedy y de mudarse a Nueva York para comprar una casa más grande. El señor Dreyar está harto de la bolsa, quiere ser director de finanzas en Sopas Campbell. Qué lástima que esté mayor para ir a Vietnam, así haría algo útil, se dice la señora Dreyar. Luego, le tocará oír que también deberían comprar un coche con un depósito más grande, ya que la sede de Sopas Campbell está en Nueva Jersey. Y, cuando saque el postre, su marido hablará sobre los colegios de la zona. Pero no mencionará nada sobre la guerra.

La señora Dreyar termina de lavar los platos.

Ahora, le saca brillo al revólver.

**II. Maldita sea su existencia.** | Caín y Abel. (**R**ogue**S**ting.)

Chicago. 22 de octubre, 1965.

_No sólo fueron celos._

_(Fue algo más.)_

Es su cumpleaños, pero también es el de _él_. Un paquete para Rogue, tres para Sting. Los señores Cheney todavía siguen mimando al _nuevo_. Pero no es tan nuevo. No hace tanto que adoptaron al pequeño Sting. Y es tan rubio, sus ojos son tan azules. A la señora Cheney se le cae la baba. Y tan simpático. Él ya no está en su clase. Ya no van al mismo colegio. Rogue seguirá asistiendo al público, pero Sting no puede juntarse con esos críos; seguro que echan a perder su notable sentido común. Y qué bien se le da todo. Le dan un beso todas las noches y le leen todos los cuentos que quiere. Y es que nunca se porta mal con su _hermano_.

Eso es lo peor de todo.

Sting siempre le ayuda con las tareas, siempre quiere jugar con él, siempre está dispuesto a protegerle.

Y por eso le cuesta tanto hacerlo.

Y le quiere, le quiere como a un _hermano_.

Eso es un problema.

Aun así, le quiere. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Pero le repugna su cabello, le asquean sus ojos. No soporta verlo respirar. _Tiene _que eliminarlo, sino, se volverá completamente loco. Sí, Sting _debe _morir. Pero la escopeta del señor Cheney no está en el sótano; tan sólo los gatos.

Sting sirve un poco de leche en una lata de conservas vacía.

Y no hay nada con lo que atizarle.

Sting acaricia el lomo de uno de los felinos, que ronronea y se restriega por su pierna.

Qué dulce e inocente se le ve.

Sting se vuelve lentamente y le sonríe a su _hermano_.

Pero todavía tiene la navaja de afeitar de su padre en el bolsillo. La siente cerca de su pene erecto. Sería una lástima desperdiciar un físico como el de Sting.

Ya no son _niños_.

Sting arquea las cejas, confuso.

Ahora es Rogue quien sonríe.

**III. Mentiras piadosas.** | Sansón y Dalila. (**F**lare**L**ucy.)

Houston. 22 de octubre, 1971.

_Ella y ella._

_(Y un muerto.)_

Los azulejos rosas brillan bajo el fluorescente. Lucy peina la larga y roja melena que cae sobre la espalda desnuda de su amante. Pasa el cepillo una vez. Le dice lo mucho que la quiere. Pasa el cepillo otra vez. Le promete que dejará a su marido. Y hay una tercera. Huirán a México. Una cuarta. Nadie tiene porqué enterarse. El cepillo vuelve. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un _hombre_. Y otra vez. No hay nada que temer. Las cerdas acarician la oreja. Tampoco es tan raro encontrar fiambres bajo la cama. La nuca. La policía ve muertos a diario. Vuelve a pasar el cepillo. Cosas que pasan. Otra vez. Y la vuelve a querer. Deja el cepillo sobre el lavamanos. Pero no puede arriesgarse a que la cojan con vida. Su bella flor se mustiaría entre barrotes. La navaja destella en el espejo.

No lo soportaría.

**IV. Al caer la noche.** | David y Goliat. (**W**endy**D**oranbolt.)

Las Vegas, 1989.

_No se irá sin que ella haya vuelto._

_Y así son ellas, que tienen que ir dos veces para que las vean una sola. _

_Y todos las buscan. Y a nadie le importa._

La urbe duerme bajo una sonrisa de tenue luz. La jungla de cristal está completamente desierta. Ni un solo coche deslizándose por el pavimento, ni una sola alma arrastrándose por la acera.

Las calles son peligrosas, dicen los adultos. Y sí que lo son, claro que lo son. Lo son para la carne tierna y jugosa, para los dientes de leche, que se pasean dibujando cuentos en las fachadas. Hay quien acecha en cada esquina, a la espera de una blanca y pura inocencia, de hincarle el diente a una pequeña perdiz.

Los zapatos de charol dejan de brincar cuando la gabardina se inclina y acaricia las sonrosadas mejillas con lengua viperina. Y en unas braguitas de azul se pierde la virginidad, en las garras de un noctámbulo queda presa la infancia.

Carita de ángel, toda una mujer. La sangre le corre por las piernas, al igual que las lágrimas le lamen las mejillas. Y despierta un monstruo que le araña las tripas.

Y, ahora, los pies descalzos sobre el frío pavimento. Y, ahora, el vestido roto. Y, ahora, duele.

Pero sólo el orgullo.

Sin embargo, a él le dolerá más.

**V. Lo que el viento se llevó.** | Salomé y Juan Bautista. (**J**uvia**G**ray.)

Los Ángeles, 1990.

_Una nevera llena y un alma vacía._

Él no era más que un guitarrista grunge cuando lo conoció. Habían vivido en revueltos cuartuchos y se habían alojado en los moteles más asquerosos. Viviendo rápido, haciendo el amor en cada esquina. Pero ya no queda nada de todo eso. Ahora, son los Fullbuster de la Costa Oeste, uno de los matrimonios ricos más jóvenes del estado. A ella ya le ha pagado el aumento de pecho y el coche, pero hace tiempo que no compra un colchón nuevo.

Los párpados caídos y una sonrisa pícara. Sin duda, Gray es un tipo atractivo, pero piensa con el pene. Y Juvia tiene mejores cosas que hacer que esperarle desnuda todas las noches para que, luego, regrese colocado y no quiera hacer otra cosa que dormir.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ventana. Una vez plantada frente al cristal, observa el mar, que baña los cuerpos de los amantes nocturnos. Seguramente, Gray está allí con alguna fulana. Y no tiene suficiente con montárselo con menores, sino que, además, tiene que ser en el mar, en la segunda casa de Juvia.

Resopla.

Abre la ventana y el frío de la noche le besa la piel. Prefiere no asomarse; hace mucho viento y es peligroso. La ventana podría cerrarse y rebanarle el cuello. El olor a salitre invade la estancia. Y sonríe. Él se asomará. Lo hace todas las noches.

Sería una lástima que la ventana se cerrara de golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Es una mierda, pero es una mierda <em>casi <em>puntual. **


End file.
